tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Jem Episodes
http://www.rockjem.com/index.html A guide to the 80's pink-haired rockstar, the musical animated series, collectibles and beyond! RockJem.com / Index / Episode Guide Episode Guide: Show intros | Commercial bumpers | Superstar clips | Promotion pictures Airings | Important storyline episodes | Bloopers | Other stories | Sounds | Similar series Series trivia | Memorable scenes | Cliffhangers | Cartoon Timeline | Synergy's holograms | Techrat's Gadgets | Background stuff =Episode Guide= The cartoon was based on Hasbro's doll line, and was developed by Griffin-Bacal Advertising, New York, the Hasbro advertising agency. Hasbro then brought in Sunbow Productions to produce the cartoon, a company that was owned by Griffin-Bacal Advertising that co-produced most of their work with Marvel Productions which animated the cartoon. Claster Television Productions was the company that distributed the cartoon. Most of the character design was done in the US, while the japanese animation studio, Toei Animation, animated the actual episodes, or atleast 54 of them. The entire run consisted of 65 episodes, each approx. 22 minutes long, ran from 1985 to 1988. Each episode featured 2-3 songs with a music video, and there were two different theme songs. Click an episode to see it's details appear below. Move the cursor over the thumbnails to see larger screencaps. Javascript required. Episodes: ;08. The Beginning ;09. Disaster ;10. Kimber's Rebellion ;11. Frame Up ;12. The Battle Of The Bands ;01. Starbright Part One: "Falling Star" ;02. Starbright Part 2: "Colliding Stars" ;03. Starbright Part Three: "Rising Star" ;04. The World Hunger Shindig ;05. Adventure In China ;06. Last Resorts ;07. In Stitches ;15. The Rock Fashion Book ;13. The Music Awards Part 1 ;14. The Music Awards Part 2 ;16. Broadway Magic ;17. In Search Of The Stolen Album ;18. Hot Time In Hawaii ;19. The Princess And The Singer ;20. Island Of Deception ;21. Old Meets New ;22. Intrigue At The Indy 500 ;23. The Jem Jam Part 1 ;24. The Jem Jam Part 2 ;25. Culture Clash ;26. Glitter And Gold ;30. The Talent Search Part 1 ;31. The Talent Search Part 2 ;28. Scandal ;38. One Jem Too Many ;34. The Bands Break Up ;36. The Fan ;40. Father's Day ;37. Journey To Shangri-La ;45. Aztec Enchantment ;32. Treasure Hunt ;39. Music Is Magic ;41. The Jazz Player ;35. Danse Time ;44. Roxy Rumbles ;49. Alone Again ;46. KJEM ;33. Trick Or Techrat ;29. The Presidential Dilemma ;42. Rock N' Roll Express ;43. The Middle Of Nowhere ;48. Renaissance Woman ;50. Mardi Gras ;55. Out Of The Past ;54. Britrock ;52. Journey Through Time ;56. Hollywood Jem Part On For Your Consideration... ;57. Hollywood Jem Part Two And The Winner Is... ;58. The Stingers Hit Town Part One ;59. The Stingers Hit Town Part Two ;47. Video Wars ;53. Beauty And The Rock Promoter ;51. Homeland, Heartland ;60. Midsummer Night's Madness ;61. The Day The Music Died ;62. That Old Houdini Magic ;63. Straight From The Heart ;64. A Change Of Heart ;65. Riot's Hope ;66. A Father Should Be... This is what the guide contains about each episode: ;Episode number : Production order. ;Title and writer : and sometimes other info. ;Pictures : Ten pictures showing the story of each episode. ;Synopsis : Short description of the beginning of the story. Watch out for spoilers on two-, three-, or five-parter episodes. ;Characters : Main characters and even minor characters by name, job title or role. In episodes after Raya and Jetta join, they are included in the group name. ;Focus on : What characters the story is mostly about. ;Locations & vehicles : Countries, cities, buildings or parks, and vehicles, in order of appearance. ;First appearance of : Re-appearing or otherwise interesting characters, buildings and vehicles. ;Songs : The featured songs. ;Part of songs : Songs partly played because of the story of the episode. ;Instrumentals : When only the music of a song is played because of the story of the episode, or as background music. Not including the regular background music which is based on songs like "Outta My Way", "Makin' Mischief", "Winning Is Everthing" and the "Jem Theme". ;Genres : Action, Adventure, Drama, Message, Romance, Humor, Fantasy, Sport, and Mystery. Listed according to amount. ;Original airdate : From first airing. ;Releases : Where in the world the episode has been aired on TV, released on VHS or DVD, and what the title was in that language (and translation of that title). of the information by Daniel V. Smith, Enzo Gervasio, Marco Valli, Martijn, jemboyholland, and Cosmic Falcon ;Behind the scenes info. ;Trivia : Interesting facts, and funny observations. ;Fashions : All fashions introduced in this episode for the main characters, with a link to their fashion page. and half of the production numbers by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Jem_episodes Wikipedia] See also... Artwork from the episodes: storyboards, model cels or animation cels. All of the released videos with the episodes. Credits of who made the episodes. History of the cartoon and dolls. Back to index Category:Jem and the Holograms Category:Part Of Justin's Favorite Soap Opera Category:Jem Episodes Category:Griffin-Bacal Advertising Category:Hasbro Category:Sunbow Productions Category:Marvel Productions Category:Claster Television Category:Toei Animation